How I met your Mother
by princessC96
Summary: Maverick (Derek and Braeden's 17-year-old son) has his first girlfriend, he askes his dad Derek how he knew his mom Braeden was the one and how they met. Join Derek and Maverick in how I met your mother.


How I met your mother

Characters

Derek

Braeden

Peter

"hey" Derek said as he looked at his son

Maverick turned around and looked at his dad. "hey Dad"

"are you ready for your date?"

"I think so" Maverick said as he fixed his leather jacket.

Derek sat down on the bed "wow you must really like this girl"

"yea she's amazing" Maverick smiled as he sat down next to his dad.

"Dad when did you know mom was the one?"

"you think Kinsley is the one?" Derek said slightly panicked.

"I'm not sure I don't have anything to compare to" Maverick admitted.

"I always knew she was the one" Derek said.

Maverick looked at his dad "how did you guys meet?" 

I sighed as my greatest fear was slowly becoming a reality, I looked over at my uncle as the electricity shook his entire body. I tried to ignore the fact that my body was too was shaking by closing my eyes and going into my happy place. It was short lived because Severo that crazy hunter was back "you see this equipment its very old I don't even know how far the dial goes" I roll my eyes as I think of the amount of times I have been tortured each time my capture feels its their duty to go on a monologue. "I think it's a little high" Peter said. Severo laughed as he turned the dial up again our body shake again, finally catching my breath I look at Peter. His big mouth was always getting me into trouble. Severo finally finishes his monologue and turns the dial off.

I tried to keep my eyes opens but I was too exhausted and drained to keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes trying to rebuild my strength when I hear Severo again. I open my eyes "I'm sorry Loba you must be exhausted I can let you go on your way"

"so why don't you just tell us where is la Loba?"

"I don't know who or what the la Loba is"

"maybe you need another tactic because this clearly isn't working"

"maybe we cut one of you in half and the other talks"

Even though Peter was just as exhausted and tired as I was he still feels the need to sass the hunters. "as much as I want to volunteer we really don't know what who the la Loba is, plus isn't bisecting people with a broadsword a little medieval"

As Severo laughed the other hunter started his chainsaw I turn and looked at Peter this was the second time his big mouth has made things worse for them. The other hunter smiled as he held the chainsaw to my arm and moves to my neck. I try to keep my composure but I am scared that I'm going to lose my head.

As I anticipate to lose my head a short middle age Hispanic woman came into the room. I can hardly see as she stepped closer I realized its Araya, a hunter that I've heard about.

"no tienes que ser tan duro" she growled to her henchmen.

I try to shallow but my throat is so sore and dry. The other hunter reluctantly stands down. I let out a sigh of relief.

Araya smiles at me I stared blankly at her I soon realize she's not going away.

"no hablo Español"

she wasn't buying it

"you know exactly what I am saying" she said before she got in my face with a dirty blade.

"you know what we want" she said.

I ignore her knowing I wouldn't budge.

"where is the she wolf"

"don't know any she wolf" I say

"I know you wont talk Lobito"

she turned to Peter "but you you love to speak" she said as she looked at Peter.

"where's the la Loba?"  
Peter in all his exhaustion and dehydration manages to smirk.

This obviously annoyed Araya, she cuts his finger off, he cried out in pain. I looked in disbelief.

Then is when I realized I really might die in this basement.

As I accept the fact that I may die next to my uncle, Araya and Severo leave.

Hours Past

I woke up to the smell of Peter 's decaying finger the room was beginning to smell like death. I try to ignore his finger, when the one of the hunter come and sat down. I sigh because I knew my torture was about to begin.

Peter looked at his finger "I don't want to make it sound like we aren't appreciate of your hospitality but you think you could possibly put that on ice?"  
I shook my head as the hunter laughed, in that moment I knew we were in for a long day.

I try to ignore Peter when I hear footsteps from upstairs I begin to wonder how many more hunters are coming.

Dozens of bullets coming flying through the floorboards, my anxiety is heightened but I am too weak to fight.

A mysterious person kicks down the door. She quickly disarms the hunter she throws him to the floor I've never seen a woman so strong. Large claw marks across her neck and cheek but they don't take from her beautiful. I stared at her trying to determine if she was here to rescue us or contribute to our torture. She hit the man with the back of her rifle throwing him to the ground. I look in amazement she looks me up and down. I couldn't hide the fact that she's gorgeous after days with these psychos and my uncle seeing a beautiful woman with an equally smile was a heaven send.

"you're the one who saved Isaac" I said.

she looked at me and smirked, "I was hiring to rescue Isaac"

I looked at her and she looked back at me for a moment it was like time had stopped and it was only her and I. The moment was cut short by Peter "great someone hired you to rescue us"

She turned and looked at Peter "someone hired me to rescue Derek, I am totally fine leaving you for dead"

Peter looked in shock "where did I get this reputation?"

I rolled my eyes then look back at Braeden who was unhooking my chains my whole body tensed as her soft gentle hands unhooked me. As her hand slide across my hand my cheeks burned. for the first time in all of my electric torture I felt electricity and in that moment I knew she was the one.

Maverick widen his eyes "wow so mom saved you and Uncle Peter"

Derek nodded

"wow mom's amazing" Maverick looked at Derek in amazement.

Derek looked at the time "its 7:30 don't you need to pick up Kinsley?"

"thanks Dad"

"I hope that helps" Derek said as he dug into his pocket and handed Maverick his keys.

"really?" Maverick exclaimed as he looked at the key's to his father's beloved Camaro.

"don't scratch it" Derek warned.

"don't worry Dad I won't" Maverick smiled as he went downstairs and left.

Derek walked into their bedroom Braeden face lit up as she wrapped her arms around him.

"you're amazing" she smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Braden smiled.


End file.
